Alviss
Story John and Jack travel for the day, stopping for the evening. John starts a fire, as Jack plants some seeds. John: How long for those to grow? I’m starving. Jack: Just give it a minute. John: Your mom mentioned a war game that your father fought in. What is it? Jack: (Grimly) It wasn’t a game. It was a war. My father fought to protect us, and he was killed in it. John: Sorry. (Then, John sees the plants were fully grown.) Jack, that’s amazing! Jack: (Cheerful) Isn’t it? I’ve sorta have a special power. John: More like the green thumb. That’s awesome! Jack: Yeah. One day, I plan on growing a beanstalk that reaches the sky. John: Well, make sure to take me with you. Jack: You think I can do it? John: No. I know you can do it. End Scene The next day, the two arrive at a canyon area, stopping at a pond with a waterfall. John: Ah! This looks like a good place to rest and refill our water skins. (John dips his water skin, when he senses something.) Jack: What’s wrong? John: Not sure. But something’s wrong. Voice: So you could sense me, despite the limited magic I’m exerting. You might be what we need after all. (John and Jack turn, and see a boy their age with spiky blue hair. He’s wearing a white collared shirt. On his arms are a red tattoo of some sort, that seems to be creeping up his arm.) John: You! It’s you. The voice from my dreams of this world. Guy: Yes. I am Alviss, the one who called you here. (Then, a fairy flies up to Alviss, and John was staring at her.) John: Ooh. A fairy. (The fairy pouts, and flies over to John. He stares in wonder, then she kicks him in the face.) Fairy: It’s rude to stare! (She then flies back over to Alviss.) I don’t like him. Alviss: (Chuckling) It’s alright Belle, you don’t have to like him yet. John: (Taking a step forward) What do you want with me? You summoned me for a reason. Alviss: Partially true. The Gate Keeper Clown chose who to bring here. If it chose you, then it must think you can save us. John: In that case, you need to explain. I don’t know what’s going on, though I assume it has something to do with why the last war game happened. Alviss: So you know about that. Do you know the cause of the war? John: No. Alviss: The Chess Pieces. A group of individuals with the desire to rule MÄR Heaven through fear and power. Six years ago, they ran rampant, and the Cross Guard was created to fight against them. The Cross Guard prevailed, and killed the leader of the Chess Pieces, Phantom. (John gasps at the mention of the name.) Our leader, who was also from another world, died with him, the two killing each other in their battle. We no longer have a leader like him, or someone as powerful as him. I was hoping you would be equal to him, but I was mistaken. John: You are wrong. Alviss: You may have enhanced strength due to the weaker gravity, but you couldn’t stand up to Phantom. John: I will prove you wrong. Alviss: Then show me. (John starts running towards Alviss.) Guardian ÄRM: 13 Totem Poles. A chain from his belt glows, and stone totem poles break out of the ground. John dodges one, and barely dodges another. John: He can control them. (John continues to dodge, until he’s trapped in the middle of 13 of them. The totem poles then break into segments, as they fall down onto John.) Weapon ÄRM: Battle Gauntlet! (John punches the segments away, until he’s hit from behind, then buried underneath the segments.) Alviss: If that finished you off, then we’re done. (A shadow forms above Alviss, and he looks up. He sees John coming down, fist first.) He actually dodged that? 13 Totem Rod! (The totem poles turn into light, then reform in Alviss’ hands, in the form of a rod. Alviss raises his rod, blocking John’s attack. He then forces the fist into the ground, and kicks John away.) John: Not bad. (Then, a totem pole shoots out of the ground, hitting John and sending him flying. John crashes down, and he’s surrounded by totem poles.) Fast. (The totem poles break apart, and crash down on John.) Jack: John! Alviss: Forget it. No one can move even one of those segments, let alone all of them. (John then breaks free, shouting.) Impossible! Belle: He shouldn’t be able to do that! He’s cheating! John: (In a daze) I won’t lose. If you need my help, I will help. That’s cause we’re a hero. (John collapses afterwards, out cold. Jack runs over to him, while Alviss deactivates the Totem Poles.) Alviss: He shouldn’t be hurt that badly. (Alviss then leaves, Belle following.) Belle: That’s it?! You should’ve finished him off, or knocked him around some more. End Scene John wakes up, being right there by the lake. He sits up. John: Ugh. What happened? Jack: Alviss defeated you. Pretty good too. Though I thought you had him for a moment. John: Huh. It’s been a while since I’ve lost to anyone. (John looks at his left wrist.) I’m weak without it. I’m only human. Jack: Without what? (John stands up) John: I need to become stronger than the average human. Adapt to the level of strength as my other forms. Alright, Jack! It’s time for us to train. Characters *John Smith *Jack *Alviss (friendly foe) *Belle Guardian ÄRM *13 Totem Pole Trivia *It's revealed that Alviss summoned John through an ÄRM, the Gatekeeper Clown. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc